Minecraft Warriors: Written Destinies
by Rainstar123456
Summary: My four friends: Mossfur, Marclaw, Ravenclaw, and my online friend, Tinyflower, apparently get sucked into my made up Warriors World - the descendants of the Clans. But at the same time, four famous Minecraft YouTubers get sucked into the same world. Although I wrote everything that will happen, it isn't as easy as we think. Will we survive? Or will we live in StarClan forever?
1. Alligiances

**ButterClan**

Leader: Ivystar - silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Lilybloom - white she-cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Skypelt - golden tom with sky blue eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Brackenpelt - light brown tabby tom

Stormfoot - Stormy gray tabby tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Mousetail - Brown she-cat with sandy colored tail

Grasspelt - Long-furred sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

Crowfoot - Ginger tom with black paws

Firepelt - Flame-colored tom with green eyes and brown stripes

Shadowcloud - Black tom with white chest and paws

Lionfur - Strong, golden long-furred tom

Foxtail - Russet colored she-cat with white tail tip and black paws

Mossclaw - Gray tom with green eyes

Splashpelt - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blacktail - white tom with black tail

Sunfur - golden she-cat

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw - Ginger she-cat with golden underbelly

Mousepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

Fernpaw - pale gray she-cat with greenish-blue eyes

Queens:

Pebblestream - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Markit, Ravenkit, and Antkit)

Tigerstripe - Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes (mother to Rainkit and Deadkit)

Swiftleap - White she-cat with silver ears, paws, and muzzle (mother to Mosskit and Skykit)

Leopardpelt - Golden she-cat with unusual brown spots (mother to Tinykit, Nightkit, and Maplekit)

Elders:

Stonepelt - dark gray tom

Bramblefur - once strong brown tabby tom

Frostclaw - once pretty silver she-cat

Owlfeather - tortoiseshell she-cat

**(A.N.: I haven't completed the rest of the alligiances yet, but check it out for more. However, I might not because ButterClan is the only important Clan right now.)**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Hey guys, AntVenom here, today with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and BajanCanadian," AntVenom says through his Livestream.

My friends, Mossfur, Marclaw, and Ravenclaw, were all at my house for the day, and we were on our computers, watching Ant's livestream every Friday. But at the same time, I was playing the online game, Animal Jam, with my online friend, Tinyflower, who was also watching Ant's livestream.

"Too bad Fluffy had to miss this," Mossfur was saying, "I think they're playing the Hunger Games."

Currently I just opened my Google Drive file of the descendants of Warriors, which included all five of us as cats in the Clan. Marclaw named ThunderClan's descendants ButterClan, after Sky and his butter.

Suddenly, the movement in Ant's livestream froze, but Ant and his friends were still talking.

"What the -" Sky begins, "No! Not again!" Then, on the chat bar, exit notifications start popping out.

_SkythekidRS has quit the game._

_deadlox has quit the game._

_TrueMU has quit the game._

_BajanCanadian has quit the game._

"Where'd everyone go?" AntVenom questioned himself.

Then, he too, quit the game, probably unintentionally, and the livestream screen went black.

"Hey! What happened?" Marclaw asked, all of us looking at the black screen where the livestream once was. Turning to look at Animal Jam, I realized that midway while Tinyflower was walking, she paused in midair. I mean, she was in a running pose, but frozen.

Then a speech bubble appeared over her head. "Hey, what happened? We're frozen in place. Where'd Ant and his friends go?" she said.

"I don't know," I typed back, "but - hey, what's this pop-up?" Suddenly, Tinyflower disappeared from Animal Jam.

On the computers, there was a pop-up with the Warriors logo on it. But strangely, it had a picture of a cat that seemed familiar... not from the actual series, but...

"Butterstar?" I said, confused. Butterstar didn't answer. He just narrowed his eyes at us.

I didn't know what happened, but soon I felt drowsy, and we all fell asleep.

**A.N.: Hey, Drizzle, if you're reading this, yes, it might seem similar to your books. Sorry, but is it fine if this is like a sequel to your books? Like, with my Clans and everything. No haters, please. There will be names that will look very similar to Drizzle's, but I can't think of any better name. Once again, I'm sorry, and please, don't hate.**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's chapter one! :3**

* * *

_-Rainkit's POV-_

I woke up - well, I didn't open my eyes, but I still woke up. However, I didn't know where I was. For all I could tell, I was in a room with convulsing walls. Clearly I wasn't human. My hands felt like paws... was I finally becoming a cat? Was I finally becoming Rainkit?

I was about to get settled when the walls convulsed and I started to move. Soon I was out in the fresh air. _Whew! _Had I stayed there any longer, I'd have gone mad!

Then something started licking me, and I gave a little cry. No - a _mew. _I was a cat, alright. A kitten. I had just been born.

Well, I was hungry, and I smelled milk nearby. I crawled to what I thought was my mother and fell asleep after suckling the milk.

-ONE DAY TIME SKIP-

I was half asleep. I felt another kit next to me, but I didn't know who it was.

But I did know that I was fed up of being in darkness so long. So I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was my mother. She was a brown tabby with black stripes. I looked at the kit next to me, who looked sickeningly familiar from a fanfic that I read... but anyways. I was in a den of some sort, with a curtain of vines draped over it. Cats were wandering about, either bringing in what looked like a mouse, or just sitting somewhere, talking.

Then the kit next to me opened his eyes. He was a brownish-gray tom with yellow eyes... no way. It couldn't be.

My mother looked at me and the kit. "You've opened your eyes! Congratulations, my little kits," she mewed. For some reason I could tell that she was Tigerstripe, from my story.

Wait - I'm in _my _story? As in the stories of the Clan's descendants?

That means I'm in ButterClan!

A gray tom walked into the nursery to look at us. "Have you decided on their names yet?" He mewed, his tail brushing our heads. Must be Stormfoot, my father.

"Hmm... what about our oldest one Deadkit? He was pretty light on his paws, as though no one was there. And what about our youngest one Rainkit?" Tigerstripe mewed.

Stormfoot nodded. "Great choice. Anyway, Ivystar asked me on a patrol. I'll see you later." He meowed, then brushed his tail over Tigerstripe's head before vanishing outside the nursery.

When he was gone, I whispered to Deadkit, "Are you really Deadlox? As in... _the _Deadlox? Ty?"

Deadkit's eyes widened. "You were human too?" He mewed, "Aw, I can't believe I'm a cat _again._"

I thought for a while, then mewed, "If you're here, then there must be others!" Deadkit thought of it for a second, then shrugged.

"We can't say so for sure. I'm the only one... but I guess you could say that, since you're human too," he meowed, "Hopefully this won't get as bad as last time."

I gulped. I knew what was going to happen, and it _is _bad. The foxes, the squids... "Oh, and speaking of which, this Clan is called ButterClan. And there are squids. Just so you know."

Deadkit mewed excitedly, "Awesome! I mean, not the squid part though. I'm pretty sure Sky would love this."

"Just your luck. Seems like Swiftleap over there is expecting two kits, which I'm pretty sure wasn't part of my story. And Leopardpelt over there is expecting three, and so is Pebblestream." I meowed, "Hopefully some of the kits are your friends."

I started to feel sleepy, so I fell asleep in Tigerstripe's paws.

-ONE DAY TIME SKIP-

"Swiftleap's having her kits!" Came a yowl from a butter colored tom. I recognized him almost immediately - it was Skypelt, the medicine cat.

Swiftleap hissed as the first kit plopped onto the nest. It was a tom - and he looked sickeningly familiar. The second kit was an orange tabby she-cat. _Yes! Mosskit! _I thought silently to myself.

Deadkit seemed to recognize the first kit. His eyes widened and he whispered to me, "Sky!" I knew it! There _were _others!

"Do you think anyone else is here?" I asked him. He thought for a while before answering.

"Wait! Sky and I were doing that livestream with Ant... maybe Ant, Jason, and Mitch would be here as well?" Deadkit mewed.

I looked at Pebblestream and Leopardpelt. There are only three more Minecraft YouTubers that still need to come. I'm pretty sure that Pebblestream wouldn't be their mother, so probably one of them is separated from the others. But who will mother who, and when will they come?

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! :3**


	4. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! Hope you like! :3**

* * *

_-Deadkit's POV-_

Okay, one day we were warrior cats, training and hunting and defending the Clan. The next day we leave. _Then _the next day we come back as kits. Again. _Fun._

At least I know that Sky's with us. But I don't know about Jason, Ant, or Mitch though. I have a feeling that they'll come, but in a while.

Currently, Rainkit was explaining what happened when she came here.

"So, my friends and I saw this pop-up that had the Warriors logo on it, along with ButterClan's first leader, Butterstar. Then you guys started to freeze in the livestream, along with my online friend. Then you disappeared. And then we started to feel sleepy and I ended up here," she mewed.

I nodded. "That's what happened to me. I saw the same pop-up, then fell asleep. Then I wound up here. I wonder what it means?"

-ONE DAY TIME SKIP-

_-Mosskit's POV-_

My first thought when I was born was, "Where am I?"

Then I saw Skykit, my brother, and I was like, "Oh my god, it's SkyDoesMinecraft! And Rain! And Deadlox!"

I wondered who else would be here. That's when Pebblestream started to deliver her kits.

I struggled to remember who Pebblestream's kits were in Rain's story. Then I remembered. Markit and Ravenkit!

But maybe one of the YouTubers is their brother, because Pebblestream looked like she was going to have three kits, not two. And I was right! A brown kit with a golden flash on his chest was one cat that I was sure wasn't part of Rain's story. And just by taking a comparison look at Skykit and this new kit, I could tell that it was AntVenom. He was followed by a sandy colored kit with a black top head, and then a black kit with silver marks and white paws. Markit and Ravenkit.

Just our luck, AntVenom was renamed Antkit. Then I looked at Leopardpelt, the queen that looked like she was carrying three kits as well.

_Wait a minute, _I thought, _Rain never put Leopardpelt in her story. Who could she have? _Tinykit, maybe? But if I remember correctly, Rain's story said that Tinyflower came in as a rogue. But maybe this time it changed. Who could Leopardpelt possibly bear?

-ONE DAY TIME SKIP-

_Finally _Leopardpelt is having her kits! I watched contentedly as her three kits were born. Instantly I recognized the tortoiseshell she-kit - Tinykit. I was right!

But the blue-gray tom and the russet and ginger tom I didn't recognize. But after looking at them for a while, Skykit came over and whispered something that I only registered three whole heartbeats after he said it.

"Jason! Mitch!"

That was the last thing I remembered when I passed out at the last word.

_-Skykit's POV-_

Oh god. Apparently Mosskit is extremely shocked that Mitch is here. Is she a big fan? Probably.

After I found out about Ty and Ant, I thought that there would be more of us. And I was right.

But now my sister is out. I dragged her over to Skypelt's den (nice name, by the way) and asked him if he could look at her. I explained what happened (though I lied at some parts) and he promised that she'll be fine. Rainkit, Deadkit's sister, looked worried too. Maybe she's her friend.

And not to mention that this is the _second time _I've been a cat - in the same world, too. Deadkit and Rainkit said that this Clan was called ButterClan, which I really liked until they said that there were squids. But at least that meant that I can kill some.

Jason was renamed Nightkit, and Mitch was renamed Maplekit. There were no more queens that were expecting kits, so I assumed that there were no more friends arriving.

I listened to Rainkit's story about this Clan for a little while longer, then took it all in and realized what might happen. Rainkit wrote the story of this whole Clan - which mean that she controlled it all - every birth, every battle, every invasion, every hunt, every death. And according to her expression, she knew what we were facing. But it didn't seem that good...

* * *

**Keep watch for chapter three! And I noticed that I'm not getting any reviews so could you please review! You may criticize my work if you want. But please, no haters. Thanks!**

**-Rain**


	5. Chapter 3

_-Rainkit's POV-_

If I were a human right now, I'd have slapped myself.

Did I mention that Moss was a _really _big fan of BajanCanadian? Wait - Skykit guessed? Well, now that he's here, she just can't take it.

She passed out when she saw him. Skykit carried her over to Skypelt's den afterwards. I hope she's alright.

But what was really weird was that Tinykit was supposed to be a rogue, but she's born in here. Why StarClan changed it, I don't know. Maybe because we saw the pop-up together and it got connected somehow.

I heard Mosskit mutter something, but I couldn't make out the words. Skykit was watching close by, his ears pricked. Maybe he caught some information that Mosskit had kept as a secret. But I can't be so sure.

"Hey Rainkit and Deadkit, do you want to eat your first prey?" Tigerstripe asked, and we nodded. We ran to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse to share.

It didn't come to me that we don't know what's going on in our human lives. Had time stopped there? Is time still running? Had it slowed down? What if everyone's wondering what happened? I hope that time stopped while we are here. I _hope_.

_-Mosskit's POV-_

I can't believe it! Mitch - the BajanCanadian - is here! With a bunch of other YouTubers! If I were a human right now, I'd be screaming like crazy and jumping up and down.

But no. I apparently passed out.

And I think that I was muttering stuff about him. I hoped that no one heard, but I was too late. Skykit was watching me the whole time. When I woke up, he was hovering above my face, smirking. I could read his expression immediately. _Ooh-ooh - you like Mitch! You like Mitch!_

Mouse dung. Now he's going to spread rumors all about it. This was supposed to be a secret between only me and Rain. I gave him a friendly shove. "Shut up!" I mewed.

Skykit just walked away and muttered, "She likes Mitch, she likes Mitch."

If I could make him shut up I'd be _so _happy for once.

I found Rainkit by the fresh-kill pile with Deadkit. "Deadlox! Oh my StarClan you're here!" I mewed. I heard Rainkit purr in amusement. Then she pushed her half eaten mouse towards me.

"Share?" she mewed, and I nodded. The mouse tasted awesome - kind of like what I'd say my everyday food tasted like.

Then I heard Skypelt padding out of his den. He looked at me. "You're alright, Mosskit?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mewed. I peeked inside the medicine cat's den and saw the whole variety of herbs in Skypelt's store. "Wow! Are those all the sorts of herbs that the medicine cat uses?"

Skypelt purred and nodded. "Yes, Mosskit. I use these herbs to heal sick or hurt cats."

"Hey Rainkit, do you want to play with the other kits?" I asked Rainkit. She nodded and asked Deadkit to come with us. We headed to the nursery, where Markit, Ravenkit, and Antkit were already role playing a patrol.

"What are you doing on our territory, FangClan cat?" Markit and Ravenkit were hissing. Antkit was the FangClan cat.

"I'm not on your territory - you are," Antkit mewed.

Markit growled. "Prey-stealer!" Markit and Ravenkit pounced on Antkit, and the three kits started to wrestle.

We decided to play along as well. Rainkit strode up to the three kits and mewed, "What's going on here?"

Markit looked at her. "Rainstar, there are FangClan warriors in our territory, stealing prey!"

Rainkit looked at the cats. "But they were right - you _are _on their territory," she mewed, pointing her tail at the line of moss that Antkit made to represent the border.

"I told you so!" Antkit meowed.

"Stop behaving like newborn kits, all of you! Your apprentice ceremony won't be tomorrow if you don't stop making a mess!" Tigerstripe growled. "Go to bed, unless you want to stay in the nursery for another moon."

Rainkit hung her head. "Yes, Tigerstripe." Deadkit did as well, and the two of them walked to their nest and curled up. I nodded to Skykit, who apparently is still "shocked" about the fact of... what I said while I was out, and we lay down on our nests. Markit, Ravenkit, and Antkit slept by Pebblestream, while Tinykit, Maplekit, and Nightkit slept by Leopardpelt.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep. Strangely, I woke up in what I guessed was the Moonpool hollow. A silver and ginger she-cat was walking around, but I couldn't see her properly. Then, in a voice I didn't understand, she mewed something.

"Mosskit... a different path your destiny lies..."

* * *

**Okay, Mosskit, you can stop clawing me like crazy about the next chapter, 'cause here it is. But now... YOU GOTTA WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! Sorry, caps lock. :3 lol**


	6. Chapter 4

-A FEW MOONS TIME SKIP-

_-Rainkit's POV-_

I didn't know how long I slept, but suddenly I found myself in the warriors den. Everything was blurry and slipped from my mind, but then I smelled fox. Then the dream changed, maybe a few minutes later, and I was mourning the body of a dead silver she-cat. Then I was at the Moonpool, and I felt flashes of pain. Soon I was in the lake, surrounded by what seemed like squids. And then, I was fighting a battle with what strangely looked like ShadowClan cats, but I didn't know where in the world they came from.

I woke up in a cold sweat, back in the nursery. I actually _recognized _those scenes! But I forgot when they happened. The travel must have short-circuited my brain or something. Great StarClan.

Deadkit was still sleeping next to me. A little way off, Mosskit was muttering something, while Skykit pricked his ears every so often. Markit, Ravenkit, and Antkit slept by Pebblestream, and Tinykit, Nightkit, and Maplekit were curled up at the far end of the nursery.

I tried to go to sleep again, but I couldn't, which was weird, since I'm usually very sleepy. I got up to walk around camp for a while.

I didn't want to disturb anyone but apparently Tinykit woke up. "Rainkit?" she mewed.

I sighed. "Yeah, it's me, Tinykit," I mewed, "I can't sleep."

Tinykit got up, trying not to disturb her littermates, and walked out to join me. As we walked out, we talked about what happened.

"So, I was playing Animal Jam and all of a sudden you and I froze, and there was this pop-up with a golden/butter cat on it. And all of a sudden, I was being born," she was meowing.

I nodded. "Same here," I mewed, shaking my head. "Why did StarClan do this to us? And why bring the Minecraft YouTubers?"

Tinykit shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" she mewed. "But I can't believe they're here! I never thought I'd see them in person!"

Soon I was starting to feel sleepy, but by then, over the tops of the trees, I saw the midnight-blue sky slowly turning dark purple and even lighter, showing the first rays of the dawn. I'd better get some sleep. Deadkit and I were going to be six moons, and our apprentice ceremony will be starting when everyone is awake.

"Well, I'll see you later," I mewed, slipping back into the nursery and curling up besides Deadkit and Tigerstripe. Tinykit walked over to Leopardpelt, Nightkit, and Maplekit and fell asleep.

-A COUPLE HOURS LATER-

"Wake up, Rainkit!" came an excited Deadkit's voice. "Our apprentice ceremony is about to begin!"

I scrambled up on my paws and bounded over to the crowd that was gathering by the Tallrock, but Tigerstripe pulled me and Deadkit back to groom us. "Ugh! Mom, stop that!" I hissed, "I'm going to be an apprentice now; I should be able to take care of myself!"

Tigerstripe shook her head, still licking us. "No, you're still my kits. I can't let anything bad happen to you," she mewed, finally letting us go after Ivystar had given everyone a speech that we're about to become apprentices. Deadkit and I climbed up the Tallrock to stand next to Ivystar.

"Deadkit and Rainkit, from this day onward, until you earn your warrior names, Deadkit, you will be known as Deadpaw. Crowfoot will be your mentor. Rainkit, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Mousetail," Ivystar meowed, and we licked her shoulder and joined our mentors.

"Deadpaw! Rainpaw!" yowled the Clan, especially Mosskit, Skykit, Markit, Ravenkit, Tinykit, Antkit, Nightkit, and Maplekit. To myself I thought, _Wow, that's a lot of kits - ButterClan will have such great Warriors!__  
_

_-Maplekit's POV-_

"Deadpaw! Rainpaw!" I yowled. After the ceremony, I looked over at the orange kit, Mosskit, who was chatting excitedly with Rainpaw. Skykit was next to her, talking to Deadpaw.

I growled softly. _Every time I try to talk to Mosskit, either Rainpaw or Skykit is there, or she's pouncing on me every time I pass, and she leaves before I get to talk to her. _I thought._  
_

Shaking my head, I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse to eat. After some time, Skykit came over, and I gave him the rest of my mouse.

"Thanks," he mewed, and there was this glint in his eye. _What in StarClan is he thinking? _Grumbling, I walked away, back to the nursery.

I decided to pull a prank on Skykit and Nightkit, who were talking about something - maybe stuff from Minecraft. Sneaking up on them, I waited for the right moment. Then, I pounced. Nightkit squeaked in surprise and Skykit tried to fend me off, but I got them pinned down.

"Whoa there, Maplekit," Nightkit mewed, "Let me off. I'm still mad at you from killing me in my hardcore world." There was amusement in his mew as stepped back.

As we play-fought, I caught a glimpse of Mosskit, and I swore to StarClan that I'd find a day when I would talk to her.

-ONE DAY LATER-

_-Mosskit's POV-_

"Mosskit! Mosskit!" Skykit mewed, jolting me out of my sleep. "It's our apprentice ceremony! Come on!"

Before I could join him, Swiftleap grabbed me in the scruff and dragged us over to her so she could lick us. _Great. I'm not a kit anymore. StarClan, would you please let me go?_

When Swiftleap finally let us go, we ran outside to see Ivystar on the Tallrock, just about to give her speech.

"Today, we will have new apprentices joining us. Luckily in this newleaf, we have gotten many kits, and ButterClan will have many more warriors soon. Skykit and Mosskit, come forward," Ivystar meowed, looking at us. We climbed up the Tallrock to join her.

"From this moment on, until they earn their warrior names, they will be called Skypaw and Mosspaw. Lionfur, you will be Skypaw's mentor. Grasspelt, you will be Mosspaw's mentor."

We licked our mentors' shoulders as the Clan yowled below, "Skypaw! Mosspaw!"

Then, Grasspelt mewed, "Come on, Mosspaw. I want to show you the territories."


End file.
